Janco One-shots
by MrRedSnake
Summary: Various one-shots of Marco dealing with his favorite bad influence and Janna dealing with her favorite safe kid. In other words, there's not enough Janco on this site and I felt the need to rectify that.
1. Cutting class

Marco entered his room with a groan, having just gotten home from a particularly stressful day at school, "Rough day?" he heard a feminine voice say from beside him

He turned to see Janna laying on his bed with her eyes focused on the ceiling above her, "Yep" he answered as he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag by the desk, not looking forward to the mountain of homework he needed to do tonight

Janna kept her attention toward the ceiling as the boy laid down next to her, "Aren't you wondering what I'm doing in your room?"

Marco shrugged "Kinda"

"I was bored at home, turns out getting suspended isn't as fun as I thought it'd be" she answered

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so I figured I'd come be bored here where it smells like you" she added

"Cool"

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked as she finally turned to face him

"That's crazy"

Janna rolled her eyes, "Marco, if you don't start paying attention right now I'm E-mailing a screenshot of your internet history to your mom"

The boy sighed loudly and turned toward her "What?"

"Ugh, you're no fun when you're like this"

He glared at her in frustration "Janna, I have had a long day and I have a long night of homework ahead of me, so please excuse me if I'm not in the mood to play any of your stupid little games right now!, his features softened as he finished speaking "I'm sorry, that was mean"

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand" Janna assured, "But you seriously need a break dude"

"I'd love to take a break, but between school, karate practice, and adventuring with Star, I don't have any time for a break!"

A large grin appeared on the girl's face "Marco, you'll have plenty of time for a break tomorrow when you've got the day off"

The boy gave her a confused look "Day off? I don't have the day off tomorrow", he only realized what she'd meant when he saw the devious smirk across her face grow, "Absolutely not"

"Come on, just cut class and hang out with me"

"No"

"It'll be perfect, you'll get to relax and I won't have to be bored alone"

"Not happening"

"Oh come on, you've been working so hard, you can afford to miss a day"

He considered this "I have been working pretty hard… but what if I get caught? I could get suspended!"

"Then you'll get a whole week off… with me!"

Marco thought about it, he could definitely use a day off, and hanging out with Janna did sound pretty good, "Alright, I'll do it"

"Great!", she smiled pridefully at her friend "I'm such a good bad influence on you"

Marco laughed lightly, "Yeah well I'm gonna take a nap now, so…"

"Alright, sweet dreams" Janna said as she turned back toward the ceiling

"You sure you don't wanna leave?"

"Marco, do you have any idea how many times I've watched you sleep?"

"Is that one of those questions I don't want the answer to?" Janna nodded, "Alright then"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Marco was up early the next morning getting ready for the day when he heard the sound of knocking at his window, "Should I be worried by the fact that I'm not even fazed by this anymore?" he asked himself as he walked over to let the girl in, "Couldn't you have just texted me that you were outside?"

Janna grinned "Oh Marco, where's the fun in that?", he rolled his eyes "So, you ready to go?"

"Yep, get ready Janna because you're about to spend the day with Marco Diaz, certified bad boy. I even made up this list of things we could do today" he explained as he handed her the list

She examined it and laughed lightly "So, do all 'certified bad boys' make alphabetized lists of ways to cause trouble?"

Marco scoffed "There is nothing wrong with being organized. Now let's go", Janna shrugged and made her way toward the window "You sure you don't just wanna take the door? You know, like a normal person?"

"Normal people are boring. Besides, do you really wanna risk your parents seeing a pretty girl sneaking out of your room this early in the morning?"

Marco blushed "Window it is"

Janna climbed out and landed gracefully on the ground below only to be knocked down seconds later when her less than graceful accomplice fell on top of her "Ow, jeez dude, you couldn't have waited for me to move?!"

"Sorry, I tripped!" he said in his defense

"Whatever" she smirked when she finally noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart "So, are you gonna kiss me or get off?" her smirk widened "Or both?"

The boy's eyes widened and his face turned red as he shuffled to get back to his feet "SORRY! I uh… I'm sorry"

Janna laughed as he helped her up "Don't worry about it. Now come on, I've got six hundred and fifty bucks for us to blow through today"

Marco gave her a curious look "Where the heck did you get six hundred and fifty bucks?"

"Your back pocket" she answered with a smile as she walked away

Marco checked his pocket to see that she had indeed stolen his money yet again, "Of course" he sighed as he followed her

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Janna asked as they walked down the side of the street

Marco thought for a moment before his stomach started growling "Wanna grab some breakfast?" Janna nodded and they both made their way into town to find a place to eat.

After locating a good diner the two walked in and sat down, noting that the place was mainly filled with the only kinds of people you really see at a diner at seven in the morning, burnout insomniacs and the elderly.

The two teenagers were approached by a waitress who handed them a pair of menus, "Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked with a charming smile

"I'll take a cup of coffee" Janna answered

"No problem, and for your boyfriend?"

Marco's eyes widened in surprise as he started babbling incoherently "Wha- I uh, no, I mean, I'm not her- we're just-"

"He'll take a glass of orange juice" Janna said with a grin

"Coming right up" the waitress walked away to get their drinks

"We're just friends" Marco said under his breath

Janna smirked "You know something, this is kind of like our first date"

The boy shook his head "This is not a date"

"Oh really? I'm buying you breakfast, that sounds a lot like I'm taking you out on a date"

"No, you're buying breakfast with money you stole from me" Marco corrected, "if anything, I'm buying you breakfast"

"Okay fine, then you're taking me out on a date"

"Yes… wait-"

"Too late loverboy, no taking it back now" Janna said in victory

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

The two teenagers exited the diner and began pondering what they should do next, "Hey, what time is it?" Janna asked

Marco looked at his watch "A little past eight"

The girl laughed "Those losers just started class. See, aren't you glad I got you to skip?"

He grinned in response "Yeah, I guess. It sucks that nothing's open this early though"

Janna smirked as she got an idea "I know a place that's open"

"It's not someplace weird and creepy like a cemetery, is it?"

"Of course not" she assured as she pulled her companion in the direction of the nearest cemetery

Marco sighed in disappointment when they finally arrived "I'm not mad at you for lying to me as much as I'm disappointed in myself for believing you"

She rolled her eyes "Don't be such a baby. Come on, it'll be just like a walk in the park. But, you know, with more death"

The boy wasn't given any opportunity to protest as Janna pulled him with her by his arm, he decided to at least try to enjoy the scenery as they walked, noticing something vaguley familiar about this particular graveyard, "Why do I feel like I've been here before?" he asked himself out loud

Janna shrugged, "Probably because this is the same place me and Star tried to summon that dead clown before we got attacked by that freaky bird guy and his rats"

"Oh yeah, then Jackie and I showed up to help you guys" Marco recalled, thinking back to that night, which got him thinking about Jackie and their date, which got him thinking about their later break up

He was pulled out of his train of thought by the sound of Janna snapping her fingers in his face "Marco? Stay with me now"

"Huh?" Marco turned his attention back to the girl next to him, "Oh, sorry"

She laughed lightly "Jeez, I haven't seen you zone out like that since you were crushing on Jackie", her laughter died down as her eyes widened in realization "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" the boy nodded "Seriously? It's been like a year"

"One year and three months, actually" he corrected, "It's not just Jackie though, relationships in general have just been nothing but trouble for me, maybe I should just stop trying"

Janna shook her head and rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug "Don't think like that, you'll find someone sooner or later, once you've gone through all the Jackies, all the Stars, the Kellys, and the Toms"

"Tom?!"

"I've seen the way you look at each other" she teased, "Anyway, no matter what, you'll still have me, and I'll always be there for you whether you like it or not"

Marco considered her words "Well, thanks Janna, I really appreciate that" he said as he finally returned the hug, he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice the next sentence that came out of his mouth until after he said it "Do you… wanna go on a date with me?"

 **Behold, my first contribution to this criminally underrated ship. Man, I need to get back into the habit of writing more because this was far too short, far too mediocre, and took far too long to make for my personal standards.**

 **So let me know what you think, did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? This was my first time writing for these two so I think a little more practice will do me well.**


	2. The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas in the Diaz house, and our favorite troublemaker was ready to pounce. Hearing a sound, Marco sprang up in his bed, "She can't be serious" he casually said.

He looked at his window where he knew he would find, not some petty burglar, at least not one he minds. The room was dead silent, and all he could hear was a soft pretty voice sing through each of his ears " _Here comes Janna Claus, here comes Janna Claus, climbing through your window frame_ "

She sang softly and slowly with a sexy inflection which gave our boy Marco a sturdy- "Janna! What the heck are you doing here at one in the morning!?" he whispered so not to wake the whole house from their snoring

His girlfriend just smirked though it was too dark to see, a smirk he's known well since they met at age three, "Aw, you sound like you're not happy to see me" the girl pointed out, though the protrusion in his blanket cast serious doubt, she grinned at the boy as she sat on his bed, knowing full well that his face burned bright red

"I-I never said that" he said with a stutter, and that same flustered voice that made her heart flutter, "I just want to know why you're here in my room" he said, looking for answers that he hoped would come soon

Janna then laughed, a sound he found pleasant "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present" the long coat she had on then fell to the floor, revealing an outfit bright red in color, the clothing was skimpy and fit her just right, leaving her boyfriend enamored by the sight. She wore a Santa hat in place of her beanie, and a large bow wrapped around her figure so teeny.

*"Salvador ayudame, esta mujer es hermosa" he gasped quietly as the girl leaned in closer

Their lips nearly touching and her voice so sly "Are you gonna unwrap it, or should I?"

 ***Spanish translation according to Google translate: "Saviour help me, this woman is beautiful"**

 **A/N:** **I woke up at one AM with an idea, and this is it.** **I actually had a lot of fun with this one, despite it being so short, but it's kind of a poem so I think I can let that slide just this once.**

 **Be sure to let me know what you think with a review, and be sure to follow the story so you don't miss any future updates.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate, or maybe you don't celebrate anything at all, I don't know. But whatever you're doing this time of year I think we can all agree, it's really freaking cold and the snow sucks.**


	3. Idle small talk

**A/N: This is an alternate take on** **a** **scene from the episode "Deep Dive"**

"So… Janna, it's been a while since we've hung out one on one" Marco said in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence

Janna weighed her options, she could either play along and talk like any normal person would or she could snap her fingers, say chicken-butt, and eat her popcorn in silence as she watched Star's mirror, and she was really considering the latter, but she went against her better judgment and played along, "Yeah, I guess so"

Marco persisted in conversation despite the girl's clear lack of interest "See any good movies lately"

That's what did it, he's been away from Earth for weeks and that's all he comes up with? "Listen, can we not do this?"

"Do what? I'm just trying to make conversation"

"No, THIS is not a conversation, this is forced idle small talk with someone you have to be around" Janna pointed out, growing more irritated by the second

"Well _sorry,_ I just figured we haven't talked in a while-"

"And why is that, Marco?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while" he answered

"Oh yeah? What about before then? You saw me every day, you didn't talk to me then" she pointed out

"That's not true, what about when we played D&D together?" he retorted

Janna pretended to think for a moment "Hmm, no, can't say I remember that, I do remember Ferguson, Alfonzo, and I playing D&D before you started playing 'how I saved Mewni' for the billionth time. But alright, we can count that, so other than that, how many times did we hang out?"

Marco thought about it "Well… I was busy hanging out with Jackie"

" _Wow, that's amazing because_ _out of_ _all the times_ _I_ _hung out with J_ _ackie I only saw you once, so karate wasn't good enough for you, now you're a ninja too?_ " she said sarcastically, "Think about it Marco, when was the last time we really hung out, just us, and had a real conversation? I bet you can't even remember"

"Of course I can!" the boy defended, he thought about it for a moment, a long moment, before coming to a shocking realization "It was… two years ago, about a week before… oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. Ever since Star showed up she's been your entire world, why don't you just admit you're in love with her?"

"I… might be", he sighed "Is it really that obvious to everyone but me?"

Janna nodded in response, "Everyone's rooting for it too, there's not a single person in school that doesn't think you'll get together"

Marco smiled "Well, they always said the same thing about you and me too"

Janna returned the smile "Yeah, they did. It's kind of weird that your relationship status is such a hot topic"

There was a short pause before the two burst out laughing, "God, that is weird"

"Alfonzo even writes fanfiction about it" she said before they burst out laughing once again

"God, that is… kind of creepy, actually", they were silent for a moment, not an awkward silence, and not a comfortable silence, just a silence, they glanced at the mirror a few times to see that Star was still flying through various dimensions, "I'm sorry" was what Marco said to break the silence

"For?"

"You're right, I've been a horrible friend to you and for that, I apologize"

"Don't worry about it" she said

"No, I mean it, I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you" he said with certainty "When are you free to hang out"

"Almost always" she answered

"Perfect, I'll ask Star for tomorrow off then we can spend the whole day together, just you and me like we did before" he stated

"I'd like that" Janna said with a sincere smile "It's a date"

"It is not a date" Marco countered

"I think it is"

"Well, it's not"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Isn't"

"Is"

Janna smirked "Gotcha"

"Okay fine, it's a friend date, because we're friends"

"Yeah, they have a word for friends that go on dates with each other, it's called being a couple" the girl pointed out

"We are not a-" Marco cut himself off when he noticed that the image on the mirror had vanished and was replaced with static "Oh crap, we forgot about Star!"


End file.
